


[podfic] Smile

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, PWP without Porn, Podfic, Post-Death Sex, Schmoop, accidentally repodded BY MY OWN SELF in 2017, kon's not dead anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Honestly, Kon didn't care whether or not they kept the light on.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	[podfic] Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146257) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100427) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



****Title:** [Smile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/146257)  
**

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/profile)[zarabithia](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/) **

**Coverartist:** [ **reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** DCU (Teen Titans)

 **Pairing:** Tim Drake/Kon-El

 **Length:** 00:03:18 

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/02%20\(DCU\)%20_Smile_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story - I recorded this podfic in 2014, posted it for amplificathon in 2015, COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT, and then repodded myself when I needed an ITPE 2017 treat for rhea314.
> 
> It’s on fanlore and everything - https://fanlore.org/wiki/Repod#cite_note-1
> 
> I’m practically famous for being a dumbass.


End file.
